Non sense
by Cleo nx
Summary: histórinhas não necessariamente relacionas do universo 3X4 capitulo 3: A carta
1. Chapter 1

**Aiai eu sei que tá meio non-sense , ms vai ser assim mesmo **

**sem uma ordem lógica (eu acho)**

**bjus **

**série sobre as inseguranças dos relacionamentos (totalmente 3X4)**

**I**

Estava petrificado. Com Trowa ali na sua porta molhado pela chuva. A fisonomia calma que Quatre conhecia tão bem tinha algo diferente. Deveria falar algo mas não conseguia. Falar o que ? Quantos dias fazia que não se viam? Muitos com certeza. O primeiro movimento foi de Trowa.

-Posso entrar?

Quatre despertou. Deixando o outro entrar.

-Hãr..bem..você está ensopado.Senta- ele disse indo buscar uma toalha no quarto.

O que Trowa poderia querer, aparecendo assim do nada? fazia dias que andava sumido . mal se falavam nas últimas semanas. Bem oficialmente ainda eram namorados, mas na realidade, ele não sabia se ainda poderia dizer isso. Escolheu uma toalha branca, a que Trowa sempre usava quando dormia no apartamento.

Talvez ele tenha vindo terminar de vez, pensou. Talvez já tenha arranjado outra pessoa. Sim só podia ser isso. Tomou coragem e foi pra sala. Se tivesse que ser assim que fosse. Preferia saber logo do que sofrer com a agonia com que estava nos últimos dias.

-Toma.

Olhava com certa dor para o moreno, quem sabe aquela seria a última vez que o teria em seu apartamento. Por que ? Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com eles? por que o amor parecia ter acabado? Não sabia. Mas lamentava. Só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal , como era antes.

-Você quer chá ? Alguma coisa quente?

Pela primeira vez na vida o loiro teve vontade de se bater. Concerteza, estava sendo um idiota. Trowa provavelmente iria terminar o namoro e ele ali abobalhado, bem trouxa, oferecendo chá.

-Não.-Trowa começou a encara-lo de forma séria-.Eu vim aqui falar com você.

Quatre sentiu um aperto no peito, tão forte que teve de sentar-se no sofá. O outro deu um suspiro. Quatre apertou o tecido do sofá com tanta força que seus dedos poderiam sangrar.

- Olha- Trowa continuou- Acho que não estou agindo certo com você...-Nisso Quatre concordava , não ligar, não aparecer, não responder as ligações era muito errado.- Mas eu gosto de você.

-É? Mas não ama?- O loiro revidou.

-Amo.

-Mas você some. Olha o jeito que tem me tratado.

-Eu sei eu tava errado. Me perdoa.

-Não sei se posso.

O que estava acontecendo? Nem Quatre sabia. A dois minutos atrás estava pálido de medo de Trowa o deixar e agora não tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos. Por que ficar com Trowa, depois de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela humilhação, depois de faze-lo correr atrás.

-Quatre eu quero ficar com você.

Quatre suspirou. Trowa avançou devagar sobre ele num leve abraço em pequanas carícias. O loiro começou a ceder sabia que amava Trowa. E o queria de volta, o queria pra sempre. E se rendeu de vez quando Trowa suspirou em seu ouvido que nunca o iria deixar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legendinha básica: os pensamentos de Trowa estão em itálico **

** II **

O trabalho o deixava exausto, estava aliviado por finalmente chegar em casa. Entrou no quarto, conferiu o celular.

Havia esquecido-o em cima da cama. Não gostava dele, mas era um mal necessário. Nenhuma ligação...pelo menos nenhuma de grande relevância. Trabalho, trabalho, Catherine...

_"Uma semana e meia"_

Nunca havia passado tanto tempo sem que Quatre desse sinal de vida. Normalmente ele ligava ou aparecia duas vezes na semana no mínimo. Se bem que, ponderou, ultimamente o tempo entre um telefonema e outro estava ficando maior.

_"Estranho"_

Com o passar do tempo se acostumara a deixar Quatre correr atrás. Sempre era o outro que ligava, marcava os encontros. Não que ele, Trowa, não quisesse ir. Gostava de estar com Quatre, de tocar seu corpo, de ouvi-lo. Porém nunca soube dizer o que realmente sentia, ele próprio não sabia.

Deitou-se. O relógio marcava duas e meia. essa era a hora em que o loiro geralmente ligava nos dias de semana. Uma certa expectativa cresceu em Trowa.

Lembrou-se de quando Quatre o indagou sobre seus sentimentos. Não pode mentir, falou a verdade. Expôs suas dúvidas sobre o futuro de ambos. E como sempre foi de Quatre a iniciativa de seguir com o relacionamento. No início ficou meio receoso, gostava muito do loiro e por nada queria machucá-lo, mas acabou cedendo. A atração entre os dois era forte e se perguntava até onde Quatre se utilizava desse recurso para mantê-los juntos.

Já eram duas e quarenta. Revirou-se na cama. Que sensação incomoda era aquela?

Olhou para o telefone na mesa, talvez ele, Trowa devesse ligar. Talvez algo tenha acontecido ou Quatre podia estar ocupado demais...

_"Não. Não é isso."_

Os Winners eram famosos, se algo tivesse acontecido certamente teria sido divulgado. Quatre sempre fora ocupado, muito mais que a maioria dos mortais, e mesmo assim sempre conseguia uma brecha. Se não ligou era porque não queria.

Tudo bem, pensou. Sempre soube que essa relação não tinha futuro. Gostava de Quatre, ele era agradável, mas acharia outras pessoas, quem sabe até se envolvesse com elas...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era mentira. A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Sentiria falta. Não podia esquecê-lo, não conseguia... E agora estava ali, feito um adolescente, ansioso pela ligação do outro. Por quê? Ele não sabia.

Ninguém mais no mundo inteiro o subjugava assim, somente Quatre.

E agora podia ser tarde. Ele podia não o querer mais. Será?

Uma certa inquietação tomou conta de Trowa. Não, ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Não sabia quando, nem como mas veria Quatre e o faria dele novamente.

Três horas. Quatre não ligaria, pensou, o melhor era dormir.

Ainda havia dúvidas, mas também uma certeza, era impossível esquecê-lo e continuar sem ele.

**NA: Mais um capítulo...Sem qulaquer relação com o anterior. **

**Eu admito que quando li achei confuso , mas espero que todo mundo tenha entendido XD. E desculpinha se não ficou bom ó.ò Eu gosto tanto de 3X4 que tenho até medinho de escrever.  
**

**PS: O Trowa tem que sofrer também as vezes. u.u **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**A carta**

Numa das mais altas coberturas da cidade, um homem abria uma carta da qual era o destinatário.

_Lamento muito ter de fazê-lo, mas não resta outra alternativa._

_Eu já não te amo mais. Tive essa certeza ontem quando descobri que não percebia mais a sua ausência e, francamente, me senti aliviado com ela. Não gosto da pessoa na qual me transformei, não gosto de mim a seu lado. Uma pessoa frágil, melancólica... Eu não era assim._

_Me desculpe, mas chego a irrefutável conclusão de que suapresença me faz mal, faz-me... sentir um brinquedo._

_Ainda me pergunto como chegamos a esse ponto...Como eu cheguei..._

_Não me eximo da minha parcela de culpa, mas as suas ausências, sua indiferença... A sua recusa em conversar, a solidão..._

_Até mesmo o seu descaso. Sua falta de atenção com as minhas opiniões, com meus sentimentos._

_Você vai retrucar que é frescura, que as coisas não são assim, que estou exagerando. Exatamente como você fez hoje pela manhã. Mas não é._

_É triste mas eu não sinto mais nada por você. Nem mesmo desejo, meu corpo não reage quando você me toca, te rejeita quando você me toma..._

_Acredito que o melhor para nós é colocarmos um ponto final e definitivo nessa relação. Não quero ser mais a pessoa que vai estar te esperando, que te perdoará sempre. Que acreditará nas suas desculpas esfarrapadas, que vai sorrir e te beijar quando você errar..._

_Num de seus longos períodos ausente eu conheci alguém. Faz alguns meses, ele manteve minha mente sã enquanto você não estava. Não posso dizer que estou perdidamente apaixonado mas pretendo continuar meu relacionamento com ele. _

_Por favor, não me procure, é perda de tempo. Estarei viajando e não sei quando retornarei. Você pode ficar no apartamento até estabelecer-se, não me importo. Espero, sinceramente, que você prossiga a sua vida que eu seguirei a minha._

_

Quatre Raberba Winner

_

* * *

**N/A: Conseguiiii...o terceiro lol**

**Engraçado...eles parecem que estão numa ordem , mas na verdade um capítulo não tem nada a ver com o outro XP **

**Uiii o Q fico brabo nesse neh ... Mas ele tem direitos or**

**\o isso ai Q! Não cuidou, perdeu...A fila anda. Eu não falei na fic , mas imagino um destino bem exótico Malásia, Indonésia...Quem sabe Ilhas Fiji , Hawai, Caribe...**

**E o "Ele"( o cara que levo o Quat do Trowa) fica a critério de vcs moças... Eu imagino ...n sei...o Zechs (Relena de cunhada sei não... rs), o Treize , o Chang...rs **

**Mas enfim fikei nas nuvens por conseguir postar esse cap. Puske eu queria postar logo o próx. Cap de ALONE e eu jurei que atualizaria as fics na ordem em que eu publikei elas. Entonces agora que Non Sense atualizou \o/ ALONE (meu xodó)**

**Brigadinha pelas reviews e os elogios (fikei teh sem jeito)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

**Inevitável**

Duas faces que se moviam em sincronia. Beijavam-se. Um beijo longo e ofegante, capaz de deixar tanto o casal como os espectadores da cena, todos por motivos muito diferentes, ofegantes. Quatre olhava estático, paralisado, não esperava por aquilo. Havia sido atingindo em cheio, sem aviso, numa das piores maneiras que poderia acontecer. Os lábios de Trowa e Catherine separaram-se para reencontrarem-se num beijo mais intenso, os corpos ficaram rentes um ao outro. E novamente outra perda de contato. Catherine estava com os olhos nublados, perdidos em Trowa que a beijou mais uma vez.

-Uh...Tem coisas que ninguém espera. -Duo Sorriu. -Trowa... quem diria..

-O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - Chang vinha da outra extremidade do corredor. Quatre não falou nada, ainda não conseguia. "Trowa", pensou cerrando os olhos. -China Chong estamos vendo o ninho de amor do Trowa.-Duo apontou para o canto escuro atrás das escadas.

-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

-O que você acha Chong-chong?

-Barton! - Chang gritou.

O relacionamento entre alunos era rigorosamente proibido. Aquele era um comportamento nada adequado, ainda mais para um dos monitores. Trowa fingiu não ouvir.

-Barton! - Chang chamou-o novamente.

Trowa abriu o olho que sua franja não cobria e manteve os lábios quase inertes sob os de Catherine. Observou seus três espectadores, parecendo fixar-se em um em particular. Seus olhos transbordavam algo de malicioso. Deu um meio sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior da garota. O coração de Quatre deu uma nova parada brusca, cada pulsar que seguia era como uma estocada em seu peito. Teve certeza era pare ele que o outro olhava. Cerrou o punho. Por que isso? O que era aquele olhar? E o que, raios, significava?

Wufei impacientou-se com a insolência e seguiu rumo ao casal. Não permitiria aquele comportamento, segundo ele, "obsceno".Trowa não se beijando-a, como se aquele fosse seu espetáculo. Mas era só uma amostra...Prensou Catherine contra a parede, que mesmo temerosa com a aproximação de Wuffei cedeu.

- Fiuuuuu- Duo assobiou.

-Man! Ele vai fazer um filho nela desse jeito. Quatre saiu do transe em que o choque o mergulhara. Levou a mão ao peito, sentia uma dor aguda e constante por dentro, apesar de não estar machucado. Tão forte quanto a dor de um golpe. Franziu o rosto. Precisava livrar-se daquela sensação. Não podia mais... -Chega disso! -Decidiu.- Duo, estou indo.

O que afinal, ainda estava fazendo ali de platéia para os dois?

-Mas Q, eu quero ver. O loiro seguiu andando, ignorando a reclamação de Duo.

Passou pelos outros três sem olha-los. Não precisava, nem queria assistir. Ouviu somente Chang reclamando e os passos de Duo que se juntava aos três.

-Ei, Q, você não vai mesmo esperar. Acenou com a mão, sem virar-se, para trás que não. Já vira demais para um dia.

Saiu do prédio indo em direção de onde ficavam os dormitórios masculinos. Suspirou, cansado. Sabia desde o começo que não seria fácil e realmente não estava sendo. Até aquela noite tudo havia sido tranquilo, com exceção do primeiro dia. Ver Trowa discursar foi uma verdadeira tortura. Mas havia agüentado, também agüentaria isso. Atravessou a praça de árvores que separavam os prédios. Estava uma noite bonita, quente. Não haviam nuvens, somente estrelas e as luzes do quartos acesas. Tudo emanava uma aura de calma e tranqüilidade. Mesmo assim não conseguiam sarar os sentimentos de Quatre. Tinha um peso no peito como se na hora que vira os dois tivesse sido realmente atingindo por algo. Qualquer coisa invisível, que se infiltrara dentro nele e contorcia-se no peito. Quanto mais agüentaria antes de sufocar?


End file.
